To Be Like You
by Luxie14
Summary: When Lockdown encounters a wandering, but thieving, orphan, he decides to take her in and train her to be a bounty hunter. Shouldn't be too hard for him...then again, the girl is only 7 years old. Takes place in the Animated Universe. Pretender Transformers.
1. Discovery

Before we get started...I kind of don't like the title I've given this story. It was a last minute thing. If anyone can give me a better title for this, it would be greatly appreciated and I will repay you in art or writing :3  
Which ever works best for you.

This story is basically about my bounty hunter OC's past. How she became a bounty hunter and ended up joining the Decepticons. My boyfriend and I worked on this for a while. Finished it months ago and I finally decided to be brave and post it here for everyone to read.  
Instead of using regular transformers, we used Pretenders, because they're kind of easier to handle...kind of. For now, just bare with us. We've wrote this (like I said) months ago, so it's not perfect. Apologies for any grammical errors

Enjoy~

* * *

Lockdown sighed quietly as he finished another cube of high grade energon. He just finished capturing another bounty and just wanted, no, needed another drink. "Barkeep, another high grade" he called out as the barkeeper nodded in response "Sure thing, Lockdown" the bounty hunter couldn't help but chuckle a little. He's come here so many times that even the bar keeper knew who he was. Tonight was a busy night...so no one even noticed as a green haired child, no older than six years old, peaked inside. Curious red eyes scanned the place, looking for their next target and catching sight of one of the customers just receiving another cube of energon. He wouldn't need it...she needed it more than him. With her target in sight, the child carefully and quietly walked into the bar, avoiding being seen by anyone. Once she was directly under the customer's table, she looked up, seeing that he was focused on the news and events happening around Cybertron. _'Perfect opportunity.'_

As the bounty hunter reached down to pick up the cube, it was quickly snatched from the table, surprising Lockdown "What the-" quickly glancing around the place, he saw the door quickly close and a blur of green "Son of a- Get back here thief!" Lockdown quickly took chase after the person who stole his energon. Luckily the streets weren't too crowded tonight and he caught sight of the person running into an alley way "I've got you now"

He turned into the alley with a smirk, seeing the thief was cornered with nowhere to run. "Now I believe you have something of mines." the thief hesitated a little as she turned to face the bounty hunter, the cube still firmly in her grasp "What do you need it for? I need it more than you do"

"What the-...But you're just a kid. Do you know what high grade will do to you? Stunt your growth, melt your processor...at this age at least" Lockdown stated with a slight glare "Where your folks?"

"Folks...? If you mean my parents, I don't have any" the child replied as she took a sip of the high grade. The bounty hunter glared as he went over to her and snatched the cube back "Hey!?"

"What do you mean you don't have parents? Everyone has a mother and father"

"Hmph. I don't. One day they just...disappeared. I've been on my own since then" the child explained, moving some of her dark green hair out of her gaze "Now give that back. Like I said, I need it more than you do. I'm the one that's starving" she added. Lockdown rolled his eyes as he glanced away, ignoring the child for the moment. _'No parents, huh? Can't help but wonder how she survives out here on her own...probably by doing the same to others like she's done to me. Still...if all she's just been drinking is high grade, can't be good for her...'_

"Are you even listening to me?!" the child nearly screamed "If you don't give that back I'll...I'll cry and attract a crowd and you'll be arrested"

"Alright, alright. Listen...why don't I...watch over you for the time being...If you don't get on my nerves, maybe I'll think about taking care of you" Lockdown replied, turning his attention back to the child. She tilted her head a little as she looked the bounty hunter over "I don't know...you don't seem like dad material"

"If you come along with me, there will be plenty of energon" he replied, catching the child's attention "Energon?~" at the thought of getting just one cube, it made the girl's stomach growl as she blushed in embarrassment "Sounds like you could use it too"

The child glared at Lockdown as she glanced away with a pout. "Fine...I don't see why not"

"Good...I see some potential in you as well...Fast little girl you are...and tough. I can see it in your eyes" Crisis blushed a light pink and continued to pout at the bounty hunter "So what...?"

"Hm...Maybe once you're older, I'll train you to be a bounty hunter"

"A...bounty hunter...? Sounds dangerous" the child stated with a curious expression. Lockdown merely shrugged "But the pay is nice...when it suits me. Now, come on then. What's your name?"

"My name...?" the green haired child replied with a tilt of her head as Lockdown sighed quietly "Don't tell me you don't even have a name"

"I have a name! It's um...Crisis..."

"Crisis? Hm...I guess it suits you. Especially once you start the bounty hunting job. Come on, I'll see if I can get the bar keeper to get you a small cube of low grade" the bounty hunter replied as he started making his way out the alley. Crisis smiled as she followed after him, glancing up at him "So...what's your name?"

"Lockdown"

"Lockdown...That's a weird name for a bounty hunter" Crisis stated as Lockdown shook his head "I've earned my name. You'll see soon enough" the child looked at Lockdown curiously before nodded with a small smile. As they walked back into the bar, the bounty hunter paid for his two cubes of high grade and bought a small low grade for Crisis. The child was obviously grateful as she took a hesitant sip of the energon, saying that it tasted much better than high grade. Lockdown couldn't help but laugh a little at that. It's just like he thought. High grade wasn't good for a child her age after all. It's only natural that she would like low grade better.

It was getting late though...a kid like her shouldn't stay up too late...  
_'Guess I'll take her back to my ship'_


	2. Curiosity

Here it is, chapter 2. This story is completed, so I might just update everyday. Since it was a roleplay turned story, I'm still formatting it a little to look more like a story. That's pretty much completed, but you know...wanna make sure it's good and all :3  
Enjoy~

* * *

"Where are we going?~" Crisis asked in curiosity as she continued to follow after Lockdown.

"To my ship. Gotta get in contact with my employer about the bounty. Let him know that it's been completed"

"You have a ship?~" the child replied with a look of fascination. Lockdown chuckled quietly and nodded in response "Yep. She's had her scratches and all, but she's tough and reliable. She helps me get around Cybertron fast. Probably just as fast as you" he replied making the child pout a little "No one is faster than me"

"If you say so" Lockdown retorted with a smirk as they went around the back of the building. Catching sight of Lockdown's ship, which was nicely painted black and green, the child looked at it in surprise and awe. "This...This is your ship?"

"Now, now. Don't have a spark attack. I'm still getting a few upgrades on her" the bounty hunter joked as he went over to the ship and put in the key code to unlock the doors "Now, shall we? I'm sure you're tired. Probably past your bed time"

"I don't have a bed time. I'm seven years old. I can stay up as long as I want" the child stated with a pout as she walked onto the ship.

Lockdown shook his head as he followed after her and watched her explore the place. He soon led her to the control room, where he sat in the pilots chair. Inputting a few codes, it wasn't long before the engine came to life and lifted them up into the air. Crisis smiled as she went over to Lockdown wanting to get a good view of Cybertron as they flew over. However, something else soon caught her attention as she went over to the controls. Seeing the one red button, she couldn't help but be curious as she got up on her tippy toes and pressed it, wondering what it does.

**'Self Destruct: Activated. T-Minus, Ten seconds**' a voice said over the intercom. Crisis tensed up a little as she gave Lockdown a nervous look and he glared harshly at her "Ah...sorry?" The bounty hunter sighed in annoyance. Why was he not surprised that she had already tried to destroy stuff? He shook his head as he put in the override code and the countdown ceased. Putting on the autopilot, he went over to the girl and picked her up. Crisis pouted as Lockdown took her to the spare bedroom on the ship and merely dropped her on the bed.

"At least I said sorry" she stated with a pout and crossed her arms. Lockdown resisted the urge to give the girl another lecture as he retrieved an energon cube from his subspace and handed it to the girl. "Next time, don't touch anything...ANYTHING." the bounty hunter stated. Crisis rolled her eyes as she took a small sip of her energon. "It's late and it's time for you to go to bed, anyway" he added going over to the monitor on the wall and turning it on "When you finish your energon just put the cube on the nightstand. I'll get it once I come back"

"I know what to do..." the child replied as she watched Lockdown change the channels on the monitor.

"No back talking. I don't really have cable, but I'm sure you won't mind." the bounty hunter stated before finally finding something kid friendly. Crisis tilted her head a little as she watched the monitor with a curious expression, nearly forgetting about the cube in her hand. "Don't stay up late watching the monitor. I expect you to be asleep by the time I return" Lockdown told her as he walked out the room. Crisis managed out a nod as she continued to stare at the monitor with a look of curiosity.

As the night went on, Lockdown sighed quietly as he finished talking to his current employer and cut off the communication link. Setting the ship to autopilot once more, Lockdown went off to the spare room to check on Crisis. Peaking in, he saw the child sleeping soundly with the cube on the night stand, only half empty while she practically held her pillow like it was a teddy bear. He laughed quietly as he went over to the girl and put the covers on her, tucking her in for the night.

The bounty hunter then picked up the energon cube and went over to the monitor turning it off. Turning his attention back to the girl, he saw how she clung to her pillow and thought for a moment _'Maybe...once I get the credits from the bounty...I'll get her a teddy bear.'_

Lockdown shook his head at the thought, but kept it in mind as he walked out the room, having the door close just a bit so that the girl had some light in her room. After all, he didn't know if she was scared of the dark. That's all he needed was the girl sneaking into his room at night because she was too scared to sleep in her own.

_'Tomorrow though...that's when I'll begin her training.'_

* * *

So, thoughts so far? It's only chapter 2, but I hope I haven't lost your attention just yet :3  
We still have a long way to go~ After all, Crisis' training starts tomorrow~~


	3. Helping

Since I saw a few new messages about reviews, follows and favorites  
Bam! 2 updates in one day~  
Enjoy :3

* * *

Crisis yawned quietly as Lockdown drove through the rusted neighborhood and he stopped in front of one of the run down buildings. He checked his datapad for a moment before sighing quietly "Alright, this is the place. Stay here, kid"

"But why can't I come along with you? It's already bad enough you woke me up extra early for this stupid bounty...Besides, I wanna see you catch this guy...and you said you were going to train me today!"

Lockdown sighed quietly as he cut the engine "We'll see about training you later. But for now, I have to get this bounty and no, you can't go inside. You'll just get yourself hurt or worst. You're staying right here in the car. I can't really trust you to stay on the ship by yourself and I don't know anyone that can babysit you while I get the job done."

"But-"

"No buts. You're staying, end of story" Lockdown made sure his weapon was loaded as he exited the car. Crisis watched him leave with a pout as he walked over to the building and entered. As the bounty hunter walked around, he kept his eyes and ears alert to any sound or movement. With the lacking light in the building, it only made the job a little harder and took much more longer than he hoped.  
Nearly ten minutes had passed by before He wondered how Crisis was holding out...hopefully she hadn't touched anything.

The child gave another yawn as she continued to wait for Lockdown. She was starting to get bored...and hungry. What was taking him so long? Lockdown always talked about how he got his bounty within ten minutes. She felt like she had been in the car for nearly twenty. Pouting a little, Crisis started to look around the bounty hunter's car, finding little things that piqued her interest. Buttons that did nothing since the car was off, some spare change in the cushions of the seat and on the floor.  
The green haired child soon managed to get the glove box opened and found a spare gun inside. Looking at the weapon with interest and curiosity, her eyes practically sparkling, she smirked a little as she picked up the weapon before getting out the car and following Lockdown's steps.

Catching up to him in no time, the green haired child started to follow him from a distance, not wanting to get caught and get a lecture. Primus knew how mad the bounty hunter would be if he caught her.

As Lockdown slowly opened a door, he peered into one of the rooms in the building. Looking at the surroundings, everything seemed fresh, as though someone had been here...maybe the bounty lived here...it was worth a shot. "Alright. Where you are you, ya bastard...?" Crisis smiled as she continued to follow, watching as he looked into an apartment. She couldn't help but wonder where the target was as well. As she tried to get a closer look, she bumped into something, causing a surprised squeak from her and catching Lockdown's attention as he quickly turned with his gun ready, only to see Crisis rubbing her face with the spare gun in her other hand "What the-Damn it, kid! What did I say?!"

"I...I wanted to help. You said you were going to teach me so why can't I just tag along?"

"I've already told you. It's too dangerous for you here!"

"I'm fine. Nothing has happened and I've been following you the whole time"

Lockdown groaned in annoyance as he glanced away. He had to get Crisis back to the car before he could continue with the bounty. But before he could say anything, a hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed the girl, causing the same surprised squeak from her as the mark Lockdown was looking for held her up with a paranoid glare  
"I know you're here for my head, bounty hunter! I haven't done anything wrong!" he exclaimed, keeping his grip on Crisis tight as she continued to struggle. Lockdown glared, knowing this would happen as he aimed his weapon at the mark, but knowing he couldn't fire without the possibility hurting Crisis. "Just...put the girl down. Maybe we can negotiate or something?"

"Negotiate?! My life is on the line and you think I'm just going to negotiate?!" the mark retorted. Crisis glared as she continued to struggle to get free "What kind of coward uses a child to save himself?!"

"Shut up, brat!" hearing the mark call her a brat, Crisis glared harshly as she never ceased trying to get free. She wanted to prove to Lockdown that she could help and not get in the way. But how?...She soon remembered the weapon she was holding in her hand and thought that it would be the perfect way to get free from this situation. The child panicked for a moment before aiming the gun down and firing it, accidentally shooting the mark in his foot.

The guy screamed as he dropped the girl and fell, clutching his foot as Lockdown hurried over and pushed the girl behind him. Pulling a pair of stasis cuffs from his subspace, he easily cuffed the bounty with a smirk "Nice shot, kid. Although a little amateurish but it helped...nonetheless" Crisis looked at Lockdown in surprise before smiling happily "I told you I can help~"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just try without as much risk, next time"

"Okay~ I guess a little bit of training wouldn't hurt. When can we start?"

Lockdown glanced over at the child, seeing her excited and hopeful expression. He sighed quietly as he forced the bounty onto his feet and started leading him out the building

"Tomorrow morning...early. So be ready. No complaining how early it is, okay?"

"Okay~" Crisis chimed as she followed after the bounty hunter with a small, but excited, smile. This was going to be so much fun.


	4. Training

Short chapter. Sorry all. I'll post another chapter later as an apology ^-^  
Enjoy

* * *

Crisis yawned quietly as she and Lockdown stood outside in an open field, she watched with a drowsy expression as Lockdown walked out a bit further, a crate filled with empty bottles in his grasp. Before then, he had handed the child a spare firearm he kept in his subspace. He already taught her how to hold, aim, fire and reload a gun. She should have enough bullets to last through the first session.

However, Lockdown didn't really care for the way she was holding the gun at the moment. He knew the child was tired, but that didn't give her any reason to hold the weapon so loosely. She could drop it and it might accidentally fire. Without even looking at her, he had already started to give out instructions to her "Stand up straight and get a tighter grip on the gun. I don't want you hurting yourself before we even start"

Crisis groaned quietly as she managed to straighten up like she was told and hold the weapon in her hand a little tighter than before. "Don't you think it's a little too early? It's four o'clock in the morning~" Crisis whined with a pout.

"Not at all. It's best we get you started on early morning routines." the bounty hunter stated as he put the crate down next to him and turned to face the child in the distance. This was good enough. Far enough so that he wouldn't get shot in the process, but close enough to see what she was doing wrong. "But...it's too early~ I'm tired~"

"Your mark won't care how early or how late it is. Now come on, try to be more...hyper. Having you up this early is good for your training. Especially when you have to spend days scouting a place that's rumored to be your mark's 'hangout'...I might have to train you to stay awake through the night" the bounty hunter replied as Crisis gave him a look of surprise at the suggestion.

"You can't honestly expect me to stay up for days. I'm only seven~ Staying up is bad for my growth" the child whined with a pout. Lockdown rolled his eyes as leaned down and picked up one of the empty bottles "Just get ready. Take the gun, aim and shoot the bottle after the throw"

"Fine" Crisis yawned once more as she carefully aimed the gun the best way she could "Okay...I'm ready" she told the bounty hunter. Lockdown nodded as he threw the bottle far and high in the air "Fire!"

The green haired child fired the weapon, but aimed too low and nearly shot Lockdown's head off. Luckily, the bounty hunter had managed to duck his head just in time, but that didn't stop his life from flashing before his eyes.

Nervous, the child laughed a little shyly "Ah...S-Sorry..." Lockdown felt his spark pounding in his chest. As close as he was to death on a daily basis...he never felt this close before in his life. Sighing quietly, the bounty hunter picked up another bottle "Aim higher" he instructed in forced calm tone. No need to have Crisis hear how scared he was about getting his head blown off by a seven year old. The bounty hunter then threw the bottle into the air once again, but this time, ducking down just in case.

Crisis pouted at this as she aimed higher and fired the gun once more, missing her target by a few inches. "Alright...again" Lockdown readied another bottle and threw it high. Crisis aimed carefully, sighing quietly as she fired the weapon once more and hitting the target, spot on. Smiling happily, Lockdown nodded his approval "Good. Again" Lockdown then took two of the bottles and tossed them into the air. The green haired child aimed carefully and fired the gun, hitting one of the targets, but missing the other. "Again"

As hours passed by, Crisis lowered the weapon as Lockdown went over to her with an empty crate and she handed him the empty gun. It had been a good first training session, the hunter had to admit that. She'd done a decent job. "I did good, right?"

Lockdown chuckled quietly and nodded "Not too bad. Only missed seventeen out of thirty and nearly shot my head off three times" Crisis pouted once more and blushed from embarrassment.

"It was an accident. I'm only seven...I'm short" Lockdown sighed quietly and shook his head "Regardless. You did good for your first session." he replied placing his hand on the girl's head, making her smile happily. "We'll continue later on. For now, I think some well deserved energon and a nap would do you some good" Crisis smiled and nodded as she followed Lockdown onto the ship, looking forward to the energon and nap.

Primus knew she needed it.


	5. Tragedy

Here's that second update I promised~  
Okay, this chapter is animated verse, but kind of has some Prime aspects. Just bare with me here, okay? It's basically the time when Lockdown had captured Arcee, but on a different take, considering Crisis' is there. Again...bare with me.  
Also, does a blade make a sound when it comes in contact with flesh...? I don't know...just bare with me DX

Enjoy~

* * *

A few years have passed since Crisis' first training session with the bounty hunter. Ever since the first time, the sessions have become almost endless and constant. Lockdown would continue to wake her at earlier times and before long she was up without him. Instead, she would be outside training without the bounty hunter's help. But she knew he was supervising her from a distance and giving pointers where she needed it. Lockdown watched the child grow as her weapon precision became just as good as his and she even managed to beat him during their hand to hand training. She really surprised Lockdown that day.

Four years have passed by since then. The war between the Decepticons and Autobots had begun...but it didn't seem to affect them...well...maybe a little when it came down to getting new marks. They weren't really Autobots...and they weren't really Decepticons eithers...it's just the Decepticons give better pay. Which lead up to the current event...

Crisis smirked as she returned to Lockdown's ship, her bounty in tow and weakly struggling to get free from the stasis cuffs and chains she used. Really, she didn't have to use chains...but where was the fun in that? The green haired child was now eleven years old and Lockdown practically treated her like a daughter more than a student, now. She had actually managed to grow on the bounty hunter. It had taken a while...but it wasn't much of a challenge.

As her target continued to struggle, Crisis groaned in annoyance as she yanked on the chain, causing her bounty to stumble a little "Stop struggling. You're just making it more difficult for yourself. It's really starting to grate my nerves. Just accept your fate" she stated, making her way to Lockdown's lab "Oh Lockdown~ I have a present for you~" she chimed.

The bounty hunter sighed quietly as he turned his attention to the door, seeing Crisis walk in with their latest mark, the Autobot intelligence officer, Arcee.

"Oh? I see you succeeded. Nicely done. Not too roughed up and wrapped nicely. All that's missing is the bow"

"Ah...bow? I don't have one on me..."

"Merely a figure of speech. Good going kid. Our employer will be pleased. Once we get paid for the bounty, I'll get you something nice" Lockdown replied as he took Arcee from the girl and she smiled happily "Good. Because you owe me a birthday gift...four of them" Lockdown rolled his eyes as he placed the struggling Autobot on the examination table and removed the chains and cuffs before bounding her arms to the table

"Yes, I know. You tell me every day. Just go to the control center and watch out for any unwanted guests. Namely anyone with the Elite Guard symbol on them" Crisis pouted but nodded in response as she left the lab.

Arcee glared at the bounty hunter "You won't get the security codes, Lockdown. The Elite Guards will find my location then you and your little protégé will be turned in" the intelligence officer stated.

"Now, now. No need to strain yourself, Arcee. Now, let's see about those security codes, hmm? Megatron has offered a nice bounty for them. Just give me some time. We'll get nice and personal with each other"

Before Lockdown could begin, the proximity alarm went off, making him sigh quietly. That was almost too fast. Someone must've been following Crisis. "You stay put now. Try to get comfortable" he told the Autobot as he reached over and retrieved his gun. The bounty hunter then opened his communication link to Crisis "Hey, kid. I'm heading out to see what's going on. Keep the sensors up and look out for anything that's not me...keep an eye on our guest as well"

"I know what to do" Crisis replied as she did as Lockdown instructed before turning her attention to the security monitors. Lockdown had decided to install security cameras after Crisis turned nine and she managed to sneak into his weapon storage. That had been a fun day.

Leaving his lab, Lockdown started to walk around his ship, looking for a possible Autobot, Elite Guard or anyone that wasn't Crisis. As Lockdown turned down a corner, Ratchet watched him go before he continued on, looking for Arcee, going in the direction where the bounty hunter had just came from. Coming across the his lab, the medic caught sight of Arcee bound to an examination table and hurried over to her "Ratchet? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from Lockdown." he replied as he started to work on getting the intelligence officer free "Ratchet, he's looking for the security codes. We can't let him get a hold of them. If he does, then the war will turn in their favor" she warned the medic.

"I know. But don't worry. I'll get you out in no time." the medic reassured. Arcee nodded as she watched the medic work on getting her free. As Crisis looked over the monitors, she turned her attention back to Lockdown's lab, catching sight of another Autobot trying to free their mark "Lockdown, the Autobot, he's in the lab" she nearly exclaimed over the communication link.

"What?!" Lockdown turned and started to run back to the lab. Hearing fast approaching footsteps, Ratchet huffed as he hastily took out his blade and merely cut the cuffs off Arcee's wrists. "Let's get going before he catches us" But before the two could run out, Lockdown stood in front of the medic with his gun pointed at him "Going somewhere?"

Crisis watched from the footage before she left the control center and hurried off to Lockdown's lab so she could help him. Arcee glared as she stuck close to Ratchet. If it wasn't for that girl offlining her weapons system, she would've just blasted Lockdown in his face "You're not getting the codes, Lockdown."

"I will soon enough. As for your friend...I'm sure he's stashing some useful things on him. I'm sure I could find something of my interest to add to my...collection" the intelligence officer glared at Lockdown as Crisis carefully rounded the corner and peaked into the room with a curious expression.

Ratchet quickly took out his Electromagnetic pulse generator. He wasn't intending on hurting the bounty hunter...merely rendering him unconscious and then escaping with Arcee. With the EMP at a high setting, Ratchet fired at the bounty hunter before he could fire his own weapon. The hit nearly knocked Lockdown back, but rendered him unconscious just as the medic wanted.

"Let's get out before he comes to"

"Ratchet, wait...do you think you can use the EMP Generator to get rid of the codes. Lockdown has a protégé and she's just as skilled as him. What if she catches us instead? We have to destroy the codes, somehow" Arcee stated. Crisis glared as she watched the two Autobot and retrieved her own weapon from her subspace. She wasn't going to let that happen. Their employer wanted those codes and he was going to get them.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment before nodding to Arcee's request. With the Electromagnetic Pulse Generator back on a low setting, he aimed it at the intelligence officer. However, before the medic could do anything, Crisis quickly shot the weapon out his hand, causing the generator to hit the floor and begin to overload. Surprised, the Autobots didn't have a chance to get away as it sent out a powerful burst which sent the medic and intelligence officer back as Crisis merely shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

As it soon died down, Lockdown slowly started to come to, rubbing his head with a quiet groan. Crisis uncovered her eyes, seeing the blast had sent the two Autobots back a few inches. The green haired child saw this as an opportunity to get that stupid EMP Generator before they did. Maybe Lockdown could add that to his trophy collection.

As Ratchet started to come to as well, his vision was blurred slightly from the blast. He couldn't lose the generator or Arcee, both were pretty valuable. The EMP Generator could be dangerous in the wrong hands, same goes for the codes that Arcee kept in mind. The medic had nearly forgot this his blade was still out from when he was helping the intelligence officer get free. In his haste searching for the generator and Arcee, the steel of the blade had suddenly came in contact with something.  
Hearing the sudden sound of his blade slicing something and Lockdown's scream of pain, Crisis glanced over, seeing the medic had managed to cut off her teacher's left (?) hand in his hurry to find his friend.

"Lockdown!" Crisis hurried over to the bounty hunter as she looked him over with a worried expression. Lockdown quickly grasped his arm, trying to stop the bleeding, but only succeeded in getting his, suddenly, only hand coated in the red substance "I-I'm fine. It's just a scratch..."

"You idiot! That's not a scratch! You just lost your fragging hand!" the child exclaimed as the bounty hunter continued to lose blood. Although Tatchet felt bad about the accident (considering he'd done it...but unknowingly) the medic quickly found Arcee and picked her up, seeing she was still unconscious and left the lab in a haste. He would've stayed behind and helped the bounty hunter, but who's to say that he still won't try to pry the information from Arcee and offline him at the same time?

Crisis pouted as she tried to get Lockdown onto his feet, but to no avail. "Come on, get up. I'm taking you to the medical bay. I can patch you up" she continued trying to get Lockdown to stand, but the bounty hunter merely shrugged her off. "I said it's fine"

"It's not fine! You lost your hand and you're losing a lot blood! I don't want you to die from blood lost, you idiot!" Crisis exclaimed, a few tears streaming down her face as she sniffled quietly. Lockdown looked her in surprise as he reached up and wiped a stray tear from her face, only to smear blood on her cheek. The bounty hunter glanced down at his hand, seeing that it was soaked in his own blood. Not only that but he was starting to feel dizzy.

Soon realizing how serious the situation was, he gave a shaky sigh. "Alright. Let's get to the medical bay" he stated. Crisis sniffled a little and nodded as she helped Lockdown up. He glanced around the lab, wanting to see the damage that had been done. Catching sight of the Autobot's EMP Generator, he agreed to come back for it once Crisis had patched him up.

* * *

Crisis gave Lockdown a worried look as she finished wrapping the gauze bandage around the bounty hunter's, now, missing hand. She sighed quietly before managing to give him a small smile "Better?" Lockdown smiled back and nodded in response. "Better...I've been through worst. Trust me" he reassured her as he placed his right hand on her head, making her laugh a little "What's worst than getting a hand chopped off?"

Before the hunter could reply to her question the communication link from the terminal started beeping. Lockdown sighed quietly as he answered the comm. He nearly cringed seeing the face of his employer on the monitor but managed to keep a calm expression. Well...as calm as he could manage in the face of the Decepticon leader "Oh...Lord Megatron...Is there a problem?"

"Lockdown, have you retrieved the codes?" Megatron questioned as Crisis started to mentally panic. Lockdown sighed quietly and shook his head. "Um...Negative, Lord Megatron...the Autobot intelligence officer...got away"

"WHAT!?" Megatron exclaimed as Crisis suddenly stepped in "Please, don't blame, Lockdown. It's my fault they got away...I was only trying to help but...I made things worst" she stated with a worried expression. Megatron looked the child over with a stoic expression, before turning his attention back to Lockdown "Lockdown, explain"

"She's...my apprentice." Lockdown replied as Crisis spoke once more "The...The Autobot was going to destroy the codes, so I thought I could help by destroying the generator he was using but...it overloaded and the burst it caused had helped the Autobots to get away...and caused him to cut off Lockdown's hand. If anyone should be blamed...it's me" she explained. Megatron hesitated a response at hearing the child explanation, but said nothing to her. Instead, keeping his attention on the bounty hunter.

"Well then, Lockdown, it seems you owe me. No codes, no pay. But I never said you'd walk away. I will comm. you once I've another job for you." Megatron replied before cutting the link. Crisis sighed quietly as she glanced over at Lockdown with a worried expression. "I'm sorry...this is all my fault"

"Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't a complete loss. We still have the EMP Generator. It'll be helpful in the upcoming missions...Also...thanks, for patching me up, Crisis" the bounty hunter replied. Crisis looked at Lockdown in surprise before blushing a little and nodded in response "You're welcome~"

Lockdown smiled a little before sighing quietly "Come on. Let's try to get some more of your training done. It'll probably be a long while before Megatron calls again"  
"Are you sure?...You're missing a hand"

"I already told you, kid. I've been through worst"


	6. Memory

Hm...I think there's only one or two chapters left after this and a possible epilogue~ Short story, I know, but it was a short roleplay. Just to help with creating Crisis' past.  
Also, if you must know what happened between those years that weren't shown...training...lots of training XP  
Enjoy

* * *

Three years have passed since losing the codes...and Lockdown's hand.

Crisis, who was now fourteen years old, smiled as she looked out the window of Lockdown's car. They had relocated from Cybertron...to Earth. Megatron and the other Decepticons were here as well. Along with a few Autobots, but they weren't important...unless they had a good paying job for them to do. Lockdown had learned about a bounty for Starscream's head and he was determined to get it. The price that Megatron had offered almost made Lockdown drool a little.

The past three years have been eventful. Crisis finally received her own weapon from a bounty she took on her own. An acidic blaster that has helped in many tight situations. Lockdown almost wished he had it for himself.

Not only that, but Crisis had also managed to fix the problem of his missing hand. She had found the solution the moment they landed on Earth. It had been Crisis' first time visiting the small planet, no doubt she was excited. Lockdown had been before, leaving the child on Cybertron instead, since she was old enough to take care of herself. But this time, he decided to take her. Every time Lockdown would look at the hook that, now, took place of his hand, he'll always remember that day. It happened a year after the accident in his lab...

* * *

As Crisis looked around the planet known as Earth, she looked at the natives of the planet in curiosity. She couldn't deny that they looked no different from regular Cybertrionians...but Lockdown had said instead of having metal and steel inside them...they were squishy and their energon was red and they called it blood...It only made the twelve year old even more curious.

Continuing on her way, some of the natives greeting her and most questioning if she was too young to walk by herself (Although, Crisis merely ignored them and kept going. After all, Lockdown said not to talk to strangers) it wasn't long until she came across a few stores just a few blocks away from where Lockdown had hid the ship. At least those still looked the same, but the items inside were certainly different. As she continued on, she soon came across a store that caught her attention. The items the dolls in the window were wearing were...quite strange. They were like regular clothes but more...colorful and creative...

Curiosity at it's peak, Crisis smiled as she walked inside and looked around. She ended up finding a lot of strange items and even tried them on. Luckily, the owner of the shop didn't seem to mind and even answered a bit of questions she had. She told the owner she wasn't from here (But she didn't tell him that she was from another planet) Although, he seemed to understand that and explained to her that he owned a costume and prop store and what she was currently wearing on her head was known as a Witch's hat. The name made Crisis giggle a little as the owner's answers only made her more curious.

It wasn't until she was wearing a pirate hat and eye patch, that she found something that made her think of her teacher. Another prop item...a hook. But with the cylinder-like attachment at the bottom, it look like it could be worn. As she picked it up, she noticed how cold it felt...it was made from real steel, instead of plastic like the other things...Lockdown would love this...

With a thought in mind, Crisis smiled happily as she hurried off to the counter, wanting to ask the shopkeeper if she could have it. He explained that she would have to buy it, but Crisis was certain that she didn't have Earth credits. But she really wanted to get this for Lockdown...she knew he would like it...she just had to get it.  
Explaining to the owner that she wanted to get it for her teacher, saying that he'd lost his hand in a war and that she thought this would be perfect for him, Crisis could see that shop owner was about to give in. With a little bit of extra adorable from her, the shopkeeper soon gave in and let her have the item, without paying for it.

Smiling happily, Crisis thanked the owner as she handed back the pirate hat and eye patch. He put the item in a bag for her and sent her on her way, back to her teacher.

As Crisis walked back onto the ship, she smiled as she walked the halls, heading for the training room "Lockdown, I have a present for you~" she chimed with a small smile. The bounty hunter stopped in his training and glanced over as the child walked in with a bag in hand "I bought you something from one of the Earth stores. I think you'll like it~"

"How...How did you buy it? You don't have any money for this planet's stores."

"I told the owner that you lost your hand in a war, acted extra cute and he fell for it~" the child replied. Lockdown chuckled quietly and shook his head as he sat on the bench in the room "Alright, alright. Show me" Crisis smiled happily as she took Lockdown's left arm. Seeing that the bandages were getting a little bloody once more, she sighed quietly. Maybe her patching up wasn't that good if he was still bleeding a year after the accident...it wasn't a lot, but it was still there. Retrieving a roll of bandage gauze from her subspace, the green haired child started to replace the old bandages with clean ones.

"There. Now, it should be fine" Crisis then reached into the bag, pulling out the hook prop and carefully placed it where Lockdown's hand used to be. Straightening it up just a little, she smiled happily, wondering if the bounty hunter would like it "So...what do you think? It's made from steel instead of plastic, so I think it matches perfectly~" She watched as Lockdown looked over the replacement with a skeptical expression. She was starting to worry that he didn't like it. However, the bounty hunter sighed quietly and gave her a small smile "Not bad, kid...Not bad, at all"

"R-Really? You like it?...I think it makes you look more menacing and intimidating" Crisis replied with a smile of happiness and a light blush. Lockdown couldn't help but agree with her on that note. Not only that, but now the marks they took on wouldn't doubt his skills. With this hook hiding the loss, it'll probably cause more scare to their mark...and it did make him more menacing and intimidating...maybe even more dangerous...

"So...do I get a reward?~" Crisis asked, tilting her head a little. The bounty hunter chuckled quietly and nodded as he got up, placing his good hand on her head.

"Of course...Some extra energon tonight and maybe I'll let you stay up to watch those car races you like so much" Lockdown replied. Crisis smiled at the reward she earned. She was just glad that Lockdown liked her gift.

* * *

Lockdown chuckled quietly at the memory, catching Crisis attention as she glanced over at him "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, kid. Just thinking" he replied. Crisis pouted a little, but decided to let the response slide just this once, as she turned her attention back out the window. "Do you think Megatron will forgive us for the codes if we bring Starscream to him?"

"Possibly. Especially with a bounty like that." Lockdown replied as they came to the location where the sensor had picked up a Decepticon spark signature "Alright. We're here. Keep your weapon ready and stay quiet. Starscream wasn't called Second in Command for nothing" Crisis merely nodded as they got out the car.

Weapons in hand, the two started making their way towards where the spark signature was coming from, only to find that an Autobot had beat them to it and already had Starscream in stasis cuffs

"Ah hell...Prowl?"


	7. Leaving

Late chapter. Sorry all. Take Chapter 7 as my apology :3  
I think we're nearing the end...but you'll just have to read to find out. Although, I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter and then a really short epilogue.  
Also, the reason I say communication link instead of the shortened version, is because for some reason deletes that work out of the story...*shrugs*

Enjoy~

* * *

"Ah hell...Prowl?"

Hearing his name, the cyber ninja glanced over seeing Lockdown with a young girl, who was looking over him curiously. Seeing the bounty hunter made the Autobot glare behind his visor, but his expression remained calm, just like his voice. "Lockdown, didn't expect to see you on Earth...What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you're here. I've come to collect the bounty on Starscream's head" the bounty hunter replied as the seeker continued to struggle and practically plead for his life. Typical Starscream whining, the usual trying to save his own aft. But there was something different about him...Lockdown just couldn't put his finger on it. It might have been the hair...it was more...purple than usual. Whatever, Megatron would be pleased either way.

Opening his communication link to Decepticon base stationed on Earth, Lockdown left a message to Megatron, telling the warlord that he was bringing Starscream in and to have those credits ready once he stepped in the base. Prowl glared as he stood in front of the seeker, trying to protect him from the hunter "You're not taking Starscream. He's going with me and I'm taking him to the Elite Guards."

"That's cute that you think you can beat me, Prowl. Now, move aside. Megatron is paying big for that seeker's head on a silver plate and I'm not letting you take that away from us"

"'Us...?'" the cyber ninja questioned before remembering the girl that was at the bounty hunter's side, still glaring at him and holding a weapon of her own "Don't tell me you stooped so low as to kidnapping" Lockdown laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Of course not. She's here willing. In fact, she's my protege. Taught her everything I know, isn't that right" Crisis smiled and nodded in response "In fact, this could be a test of some sorts...I don't really feel like dealing with you...so maybe I'll have her do it"

"What?! That's a douche-y move" the child replied, glaring at her teacher. Lockdown merely shrugged as he started making his way over to Starscream "This of it this way, kid, with what Megatron's paying, I'll be able to get you a years supply of energon"

But before the hunter could even get a few inches closer to the pleading seeker, Prowl stopped him in his tracks with a few ninja stars as he easily dodged the caustic blaster fire from the bounty hunter's 'student' when she suddenly fired at him.

The Autobot glanced over at the child, seeing her finger on the trigger, fire once more. With an acidic weapon like that, he would have to be more careful...what was she even doing with a weapon like that? With Prowl suddenly distracted, Lockdown smirked as he easily ran passed the Autobot and snatched up Starscream.  
"Let's get going, kid!" the bounty hunter quickly and easily ran past Prowl with his bounty, literally, in hand. Crisis rolled her eyes and quickly fired a few warning shots at the Cyber ninja again before running after teacher.

"Good job, kid. You'll get your reward once I get the credits from the bounty" Lockdown praised. Crisis smiled a little and merely nodded once in response. As they made it out to Lockdown's car, the bounty hunter practically threw Starscream into the backseat as they got into the car as well and drove off to the Decepticon hideout. Although he was kind of wishing he had threw the seeker in the trunk with all the pleading and talking he was doing. Was it just him, or was Starscream more...cowardly than usually?

* * *

After that...everything happened so fast...

Lockdown and Crisis had turned in the seeker to the warlord and he was about to reward them for a job well done. 'Starscream' then decided to revealed that he was was really a clone of the real seeker and that he had a bomb in his chest that was set to go off at that exact moment. Luckily, Lockdown was able to get him and Crisis out of harms way just in time.

Now, they were sitting in the bounty hunter's car a few miles away from the Decepticon hideout. The hunter could only guess that it was probably in ruins...judging from the black smoke in the distance. Lockdown sighed quietly as he rubbed his face and Crisis pouted, her attention out the passenger side window. "That was way too close. How did I not know that was a clone? Then again...the REAL Starscream acts the same way" the bounty hunter groaned quietly as he put his forehead against the steering wheel, knowing he screwed up, big time.

The green haired child glanced over at her teacher, smiling a little "It's not your fault. I bet if the clone hadn't exploded, Megatron still would've been pleased. I mean...he still would've have some sort of Starscream to deactivate, right?" Lockdown sighed quietly once more and shook his head "I guess..." that's when his went off. He groaned in annoyance as he answered it "Lockdown, here. I-"

"LOCKDOWN!" the bounty hunter and his student practically jumped at the sound of Megatron's voice. Oh scrap...he was alive... "Ah...Megatron...you're alive...how...wonderful"

"Get back here, NOW!" before Lockdown could reply the link was cut and the two sighed quietly. They were going to be deactivated. They knew it. They already felt their sparks being crushed in the warlord's grip and saying their greetings to Unicron. There was no way in pit they were going to Primus...well, maybe Crisis. She was a child after all...but Lockdown knew he was doomed. Muttering English and Cybertronian curses, the bounty hunter started the engine and drove back to the Decepticon's Earth base.

* * *

As they walked into the warlord's throne room, Blitzwing and Lugnut still cleaning and sorting things out, Crisis practically clung to Lockdown, obviously scared of what the warlord had planned...Lockdown didn't blame her. If it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to set an example, he would've been shaking too. But he had taught Crisis never to hesitate in the face of fear...and he wasn't going to hesitate.

The bounty hunter calmed his spark and mentally sighed before finally deciding to speak to the warlord that was glaring harshly at them. "You...called, Megatron?"

"Indeed I did, Lockdown..." Megatron replied. At least his tone was calm, but his expression sang a different tune. "Now then...would you care to explain to me...why in the pit did you bring me a clone instead of the real Starscream?! One that exploded, no less and nearly killed us all!" the warlord suddenly exclaimed. Lockdown sighed quietly, he expected this reaction. "I...We didn't know. It was a mistake and it definitely won't happen again... "

"Is there anything Lockdown or I can do to make it up to you?" Crisis asked from behind her Cybertronian hiding spot. Megatron, although furious, gave it some thought. "Maybe there is...Come with me, Lockdown. Your student will stay here under Blitzwing and Lugnut's supervision" the bounty hunter sighed quietly and nodded as he followed after Megatron. He was praying to Primus that Megatron wouldn't offline him and then do the same to Crisis...or worse.

Crisis watched them go off with a worried expression. She was scared that Lockdown would never return. Having nothing better to do, the child merely sat down in her spot and crossed her legs, waiting for her teacher to return...if he ever did.

* * *

It felt like an hour or so had passed before the two finally returned. Crisis perked up a little, seeing that Lockdown was still online as she hurried over to him and hugged him around his waist "You're not dead"

"Of course not. But...we need to talk"

"Okay...about what?" Crisis asked as Lockdown led the green haired child away to someplace they could talk privately. "Listen...Megatron...forgave us for what happened and he's agreed to let me keep my head on my shoulders. But in exchange...you have to stay here with him"

"What?! No way, I'm not staying here. Besides, we haven't even finished my training yet. How do I know he won't just kill me instead?!" Crisis practically yelled with a pout. The bounty hunter chuckled quietly and shook his head

"I've taught you all that I know. You'll be fine, I promise. You'll...adapt to the way the Decepticons work. It was either you as his personal bounty hunter or...I get my head blasted off by his fusion cannon. Would you rather he deactivate me?"

"Well...no, but...I don't want to stay here...I'll miss you" Crisis replied as a few tears already started streaming down her face and she sniffled quietly. Lockdown sighed quietly, knowing she would react this way. He knelt down to her level as she wiped away a few tears "What have I told you about crying? You're too old for that now. You're fourteen and old enough to take care of yourself."

"But, Lockdown-"

"You'll be fine, Crisis. We'll see each other again, I can assure you that much. Just...stay here with Megatron, okay?" Sniffling a little more, Crisis could only manage a nod "O-Okay, Lockdown..." the bounty hunter smiled a little before getting up "Here. I've been meaning to give this to you but...It just slipped my mind with your training and all"

Lockdown then reached into his subspace and retrieved a little light brown furred teddy bear and handed it to the girl. "The first time I bought you to the ship, you just clung to your pillow and it made me think about getting you one, but...Like I said, it slipped my mind"

"Of course..." Crisis replied, shaking her head. She took the bear from her teacher, looking it over with a small smile "I'll be sure to take perfect care of him" Hearing her response, Lockdown gave the girl a slight skeptical look.

"Him?" Crisis nodded with a small smile as she held the bear close to her chest. Lockdown chuckled quietly and nodded "Right...I'll see you soon, kid. Just be good, alright? No getting on Megatron's nerves"  
"I know what to do" the girl replied with a pout, but smiled as the bounty hunter ruffled up her hair before turning his back to her and walking off.

Crisis watched him go as Megatron went over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder "Come, Crisis. Let me show you around the base. We'll get you some energon and then afterwards, bed time. After all, you have a busy day tomorrow"

"...Right" Crisis managed out, sniffling a little as Megatron led her way.

* * *

That's it. Sorry if Lockdown was a little OC in this chapter. Wanted it to be touching and all. I still cry a little reading their departure. *sighs* Ah well...last is the epilogue, which I'll publish tonight and that'll be it~  
I hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking around this long :3


	8. Epilogue: Swiftly

Promised Epilogue. Although Animated Verse, has some Prime elements  
Enjoy~

* * *

As the Autobot continued to run, red eyes watched him panic through the scope of their sniper rifle. Smirking darkly, they kept perfect aim, following his every move, before finally pushing down on the trigger and shooting the unknown Autobot right through his skull. Those same red eyes watched as his body collapse and a disk fell out of his lifeless hand.

Laughing quietly, they lowered the rifle and stood up, placing it in the hostler on their back. The person then jumped down from their vantage point and went over to the fallen Autobot. Leaning down to pick up the disk, the person sent it to their subspace and activated the communication link to the Decepticon base "Lord Megatron, I've retrieved the information. Tell Soundwave to activate the ground bridge"

"Excellent work, Crisis. You've been doing well...improving everyday. Lockdown would be proud" Megatron praised, making the green haired Decepticon smile a little.

"Thank you, my Lord." as the link was cut, Crisis, now 19 years old, sighed quietly as she glanced down at the deactivated Autobot. Seeing his energon stain the concrete below him, the girl shook her head "Poor fool...never had a chance" she stated quietly to herself as she reached into her subspace and pulled out the bear that her teacher had given her five years ago "Right...Lock?..." the bounty hunter sighed once more with a saddened expression "Can't help but wondering what you're doing now..."

As the ground bridge soon opened behind the Decepticon she quickly put her treasure away and started making her way over to it. Hearing the sound of car engines in the distance, Crisis glanced over, seeing a blue and silver sports car speeding down the street. An Autobot, no doubt. One that liked to stand out, considering the number '38' on the sides of the car. Anyone would be able to spot him a mile away.

One thing was certain though, he was fast. Crisis had to at least admit that, but still...no one was faster than her. Not even Starscream and certainly not this Autobot. The Decepticon smirk, making sure to remember the sports car's appearance. She was certain that they would meet again in the near future. Then she would prove that she was the faster one.

But for now...she walked through the ground bridge, returning to the Decepticon base to give Megatron the information he so desired.

* * *

Now that's it~  
And yes, the Autobot at the end (that caught Crisis' attention) was Smokescreen. We used him in a later roleplay (that I'm not posting) and she likes him...but refuses to admit it or fall for him completely. I will say this, they're just friends with benefits...lots of benefits...*hint hint*  
Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with me this long~ I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
